Snapshots and Oneshots
by Myah
Summary: A collection of random Avatar oneshots. Sometimes, I just get a picture in my head: and some of these stories are the result. Others are the result of specific challenges. Enjoy!
1. First Encounter

**A/N: **_This is an entry for Avatar Month over at dA. You'll probably see a lot of these here. Anyway, the snapshot that created this: young Aang, waiting impatiently for a young Appa to approach him. Since it was Appa day, of course, the entire thing is from Appa's POV._

* * *

**First Encounter**

The bison turned its head slightly, intent on its examination of the creature in front of him. It lacked the fur of his nestmates. It appeared to be strangely fragile when compared to his own solid form. Yet, the creature was much bigger than him. Not as big as his mother, but still bigger than him. But there was something about it that appealed to him. Perhaps it was the creature's open expression. It certainly wasn't its strange habit of showing his teeth for some reason. He didn't act like he wanted to fight. Maybe it was the way his mother seemed unconcerned with her babies being so close.

More likely, it was simply the fruit the being had placed right in front of him.

The young bison sniffed curiously in the direction of the offering, the looked back at its nest mates. They were scattered all over, intent on their sport with small beings similar to the one that sat in front of him. But he was unsure.

He looked back at his mother, who with a low grunt nudged him towards the strange creature. One beat of his tail and he glided across the floor, landing just before the stranger- and his food. The bison sniffed at it again, then swallowed it whole. Still, he just stood there, staring at the creature.

And it stared back at him.

He approached slowly, sniffing. Imprinting on his brain this unique scent. He licked at the exposed flesh; it made a strange noise, but remained still. Reassured, the bison continued his exploration, paying close attention to what he learnt. Finally satisfied that this was no threat, exhausted from his explorations, and comfortable in the soft folds of the creature's coverings, the bison finally relaxed, pushing his way closer to its warmth- and, after a huge yawn, promptly fell asleep.


	2. iPod Challenge 1: Kataang and Zutara

_**A/N: Swiped from dA's avatargirl92- a random Katara ipod challenge.**_

_**RULES: Put your iPod/MP3 device/radio/illegal online streamer/computer on shuffle, and write one drabble for each of the ten songs that comes up. You only have the duration of the song to write it, and there's no skipping.**_

_**THE TWIST: Every other song/ drabble must switch between Kataang and Zutara.**_

_**Of course, first I had to weed my player of all the songs my brother put there (I don't listen to his music), then do this. It's no coincidence a lot of these are love tunes- what can I say? I love "sappy" music. Don't think that made it easier- the switching was hard going. Especially since a lot of the time the last word of the song would be fading as I typed the final phrase.**_

_**I really hate that first drabble.**_

_**Some minor editing after #10, and voila! A new piece! See Rose? I can kill Zuko too. Not as traumatic as some of yours, but I had four and a half minutes to write that one. Give me some leeway. And the main point is.. he's dead! **_

* * *

**Anytime- Brian McKnight  
**

"Katara!" She turned to Sokka's irate glare. "Hold up your side of the net!"

"Sorry." She adjusted her grip on the net that spanned between their boats, blushing slightly at her thoughts. She sighed and glanced away as they drifted on the silent sea.

"Katara." She turned to her brother. He looked at her gently. "He's gone." She didn't try to deny her thoughts.

"I know. But I still miss him." She silently dared him to say it.

"I understand."

"No, you don't!" She was suddenly furious. "I still cry myself to sleep because I had to leave! I still think about him! You're happy in your own home with Suki." She whispered the last as a tear rolled down her face. "You'll never understand."

**

* * *

**

**Starts with goodbye- Carrie Underwood  
**

"Katara- no! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do. You're the Avatar, Aang. You can't be distracted by me."

"Katara, I love you!" Tears filled here eyes. "How can that get in my way?"

"You heard what the Guru said- you have to let go of earthly attachments. What would I do if you got yourself killed because you couldn't let go? And if you won't do it... then I have to."

"Katara- no!" She turned away, trying to ignore his impassioned pleas. He didn't need a waterbending teacher anymore- he now knew more than her. She was unnecessary- except as a distraction. Still she couldn't leave it like that. She turned back to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye Aang," she whispered as her heart broke.

**

* * *

**

**How could an angel break my heart- Toni Braxton  
**

She stood just outside the room, hearing the muted sounds of conversation in the room beyond. She knew- she should have known. But she'd just loved him so much... When the talking stopped and smothered noises followed, she had to physically stop herself from running away.

"Katara?" She turned- Aang stood just behind her. She glanced at the door. "Have you seen Mai? Ty Lee's looking for her."

She didn't answer- just bowed her head.

"Katara?" Her shoulders shook. Aang stepped closer, unnerved by her silence.

"Katar-"

She ran off, leaving her best friend- and her shattered heart- in front of Zuko's bedroom door.

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful- Christina Aguillera  
**

She'd always been special.

Her bending set her apart from the rest of her tribe. Even when she'd begun her travels with Aang and Sokka, she was unique because she was the only girl. When Toph joined, things changed. Especially with the way Sokka seemed to latch on to some of the girls they'd met. Compared to them, her looks seemed... ordinary.

And it didn't help to be called "peasant".

But when he looked at her, with those kind, gentle grey eyes, for the first time, she was... beautiful.

**

* * *

**

**Hey Juliet- LMNT  
**

Zuko would never forget the first time he saw her- standing defiantly in front of him as he questioned her village about the Avatar.

It was somewhat gratifying the number of times they'd met- even when he'd been their enemy.

But now that the war was over, and he could call himself her friend, he found himself admiring her beauty, her confidence, her skill. But nothing he did seemed to get her attention- was she oblivious to how he felt?

Suki, Toph- even Ty Lee- insisted she wasn't, but it was hard to believe when she seemed to avoid his presence, or always criticize him.

But that evening, when she snuck into his room and short-circuited his brain with that kiss, he realised that perhaps she wasn't so uncaring after all.

**

* * *

**

**I Don't Know Much But I Know I Love You - Aaron Neville & Linda Ronstadt  
**

There were several things Aang knew were certain.

He knew he had to defeat the Fire Lord before the comet came.

He knew that he was responsible for carrying on Airbender traditions and lore.

He knew that Toph was blind- and the greatest earthbender in the world.

He knew that Zuko could be a good friend.

He knew that Sokka was obsessed with his boomerang.

And he knew that Katara was the only girl he'd ever be in love with.

But until the day the war was declared over, he wasn't sure that she felt the same.

But now... now he knew. And it was enough.

**

* * *

**

**Never gonna let you go- Faith Evans  
**

"Hold on, Zuko!" Tears ran down her face as she held him close to her. One hand held the water over his wound- nothing. It wasn't enough.

"Ka.. ta.. ra..." she glanced at his white face- even more pale from blood loss. "I.. had to tell...y ou..."

"No- you can tell me later. When you're better."

"Katara.. I love you."

She held him close and couldn't speak- did she love him? Did she? He was the best person she'd ever known- was that love? Was this nameless surge of emotion that legendary emotion? Yes, she decided. Yes, it was. But by the time the words could cross her lips, he was gone.

"Zuko.. no! No! Don't leave me! Hold on to me! Zu-ko!"

**

* * *

**

**When I fall in love- Linda Rostandt, Aaron Neville  
**

The aged woman walked slowly through the house she had lived in for near on fifty years. Her hand brushed various objects as she made her way through- straight to the courtyard that marked the centre of the house. Next to it, as she knew he would be, he waited for her. Wordlessly, he held out a hand to her, his grey eyes twinkling out of his wrinkled, familiar face. He handed her a long box- she opened it. Inside was a single delicate fire lily. Taking it from her, he slid the flower into her grey hair, gently cupping her wrinkled face as a single tear rolled down to meet her smile.

"Happy, anniversary, Katara."

**

* * *

**

**Our Song- Taylor Swift  
**

Zuko stood at one end of the room, watching as his wife entranced the guests at their wedding with her movements. As she twirled, he remembered some of the discussions for their wedding- one in particular.

"But wait- does the Fire Nation have a special song for us?" He nodded, and worried at her disappointed frown. "Oh... good."

It was so obvious she wanted her own. So, two weeks later, he woke her with a tsungi horn serenade outside her window. With Iroh's help, he'd finally become quite proficient- once he took back up his childhood lessons.

Throwing aside convention, it became their official wedding song.

**

* * *

**

**Accidentally in love- Maroon 5  
**

Aang wasn't sure when it happened. Later on, when he asked her, neither did Katara. But he still knew that it had something to do with the way she looked out for him. With her gentle nature that disguised the hellion that emerged when he was in danger. For her, it was his kindness. His innocence. The way he willingly gave up so much to save their world. His sense of justice- his simple wisdom.

But then again, it wasn't easy to list all the reasons you fall in love, is it? Especially when their first meeting was something of a complete accident. Most of the time, for them, that day seemed like a beautiful accident. One they- and their world- would always be thankful for.


	3. Venom

**Venom  
**

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better," Aang said distractedly as he pushed the quickly defrosting frogs he'd gotten into his sick friends' mouths. He sighed as he walked away from them and collapsed onto Appa's tail.

"Aang, how was your trip?" Sokka asked, trying to talk around his frog. Aang vaguely wondered if he realised what he was sucking on. Probably not. "Make any new friends?"

"No, I don't think I did." Saddened at the thought, a strangely depressed Aang seemed to sink into himself.

Sokka ignored him, too busy sucking on his frog. "Mmm! This is tasty! Mmm- ga- ugh! Ack!"

Puzzled, Aang looked up- to see Sokka gagging as the completely defrosted frog squirmed in his mouth.

"URRGH!!" Sokka spat it out- but he was still gagging. Aang smiled at his face, glancing at Katara, who whose frog was free and just beginning to wiggle. She opened her mouth, allowing it to escape and the two were soon spitting and coughing, throwing accusing glances at Aang as he looked on, grinning.

Two days later, when they were still coughing and sweating, Aang's grin was long gone. Nothing he did stopped their trembling. None of their medicines had any effect. Their fevers just got higher and higher as they became more and more delirious. Within a week, both Sokka and Katara were dead.

Not far from a seemingly abandoned cottage, an old woman scanned the swamp from which Aang had taken his frozen frogs, talking all the while to her cat.  
"Don't come in here, Myuki! I'm not sure what's in here, but I don't like how this water... oh no."

She stared at the rotting carcass of a strange creature she'd almost stepped on. Peering closely, she recognised it to be a young Dragon Viper- a creature she'd only heard of in legends. They were supposed to be extremely vicious- and venomous. She glanced at her cat, lying on dry ground in the shade of a tree.

"See, Myuki? It's a good thing I checked the water before I took those frogs, isn't it."  


* * *

  
_**A/N:** I blame dA's Capt-BA and paintedbluerose. One gave me the itch to kill Katara; the other provided the means. Sokka, sadly, is just collateral damage.  
Somehow, it's just right that Aang killed them both. I **still **can't believe he took medical advice from a woman who **told him she was crazy.** At first, the frogs were just going to be poisonous, but then the Viper just.. jumped in that swamp._

_The Capt's going to make you love the Dragon Viper. It's like Ozai- except it's an animal._


	4. Capture

**Capture**

He was hungry.

The tiny creature tasted the dank air; seeking the scent of food. His mother had been gone for a long time; his nest mates had already wandered off. He glanced over at what was left of the runt of the litter. Nothing but bones. He'd have to look elsewhere for food.

Stumbling out of the bedraggled nest, he scanned the area with his weak eyes. Tasting the air again, he noted that the area was almost abandoned. Without a glance at where he had spent most of his life, he made his way out of the thickets that surrounded him- and out of the depths of the swamp.

Hours later, he still wandered. The dying badger-toad that he'd found had not done much. The other creatures seem to have caught his scent- and were long gone by the time he arrived. As night fell and the burning in his eyes eased, he tasted the air yet again- and caught a delicious flavour. His triangular head swung around to the west, tiny body almost trembling with hunger. Forked tongue flicked out once more to verify the aroma.

Fresh meat.

Too inexperienced to hide from any life on his way, with the little energy he had left, the bold young creature near sprinted to the odour's source. When he finally came to a spot devoid of animal life, trampled by strange footprints, hunger overcame any fear he may have felt for the strange scents that permeated the area- the very ground he walked on. His youth made him careless; hunger made him desperate. He stepped near the bleeding carcass of a large animal- and plunged with it into the depths of a badly hidden pit. Stunned for a moment, his four legs shook as he tried to get up, his yellow- tipped tail affording him a measure of balance and stability. For now, he had one objective in mind- the carcass that lay not three feet from him.

When the hunters came at daybreak to check on their pits, a pair of strangely intelligent yellow eyes stared up at them from its shadowed depths.

* * *

_**A/N: Any idea what crature that is? If not, pay a visit to aka arashi here on . :D**_ **fanfiction **dot **net** forwardslash **u** forwardslash **120119/**


End file.
